Media devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often configured to receive and/or present media content events. A media content event may be communicated as part of a media content stream that comprises a video stream portion and an audio stream portion. Non-limiting examples of media content events include, but are not limited to, a television program, a newscast, a broadcast sports event, a movie, a game, or the like.
In some situations, the media content stream includes a metadata stream portion that comprises supplemental information of interest pertaining to the media content event. However, the amount of supplemental information is typically limited. And, the metadata stream portion is typically not separately received at the media device.
There are significant amounts of, and different types of, supplemental information pertaining to the filming and/or production of the media content event that may be of interest to certain users. The film set and/or film production information may pertain to camera types used to film the media content event, post processing techniques used to process the media content event, site location information, lighting sources and lighting styles used during filming of the media content event, costume and/or set designs used to stage the filming of the media content event, actor commentary, or the like. Other information may also be of interest.
However, acquiring the film set and/or film production information, and the subsequent post production processing of the acquired film set and/or film production information, is very difficult. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to easily provide relatively large amounts of supplemental information pertaining to the filming and/or production of media content events.